El encuentro
by Faen-zel
Summary: Momentos duros paso la familia Malfoy durante la segunda guerra. Este una pequeña escena de lo que pudiera haber pasado con los Malfoy al regreso de Lucius de Azkaban, sobretodo al haber tanto sentimiento reprimidos y sensaciones encontradas. Pasen, lean y disfruten.


**EL encuentro**

Draco Malfoy sabía que sus padres se amaban, a su modo frío y distante. Admitía que muchas veces había dudado de ello debido a la falta de apego y cariño que demostraban, pero era de esperarse con la crianza que ambos tuvieron. Las máximas muestras de cariño que había visto entre ambos, eran cuando se saludaban o se tomaban del brazo al pasear. En esta última ocasión parecían disfrutar, lo que se mostraba en su caminar lento y pausado al recorrer los extensos corredores de los jardines que rodeaban la mansión. A veces discutían, sin alzar la voz, solo lanzando frases afiladas, que ponían un manto incomodo en la situación. Pero más allá de eso, Draco nunca había podido ver más. Sus padres eran de modales refinados y demostrar cariño abiertamente no es bien visto en la alta alcurnia.

Pero ese día no le quedaría más duda del amor que había entre ellos.

Lucius Malfoy llevaba meses en Azkaban, más meses de lo que Narcissa esperó que estuviera y más de los que creía que podría aguantar.

Narcissa era mujer orgullosa, altiva, con una expresión de constante repudio en su cara, sobre todo ante la cercanía de aquellos a quienes consideraba impuros o sangre sucia. Desde que Draco tenía uso de razón, recordaba a su madre inmaculada, perfecta. Una tez pálida y sin desperfectos, unos labios pintados de color carmesí y un peinado plateado sin ningún desarreglo. Ahora aquella figura era solo un recuerdo de tiempos dorados. Narcissa se marchitaba a medida que pasaban los días, pese a que mantenía su postura, la sombra bajo sus ojos y la pérdida de su carácter arrogante la delataban. Perdía poco a poco la batalla, pensaba Draco.

La verdad es que no estaba perdiendo la batalla, simplemente comenzaba a valorar las verdaderas cosas dejando de lado las banalidades. El gran respeto que tenían tanto mortifagos como seres de la comunidad mágica hacia los Malfoy se había esfumado con el encarcelamiento de su marido y la verdad es que poco le importaba. ¿Qué importa la reputación de los Malfoy sino estaban todos juntos?. Su marido encarcelado, su hijo al filo de la muerte durante casi todo un año y ella impotente encerrada en la mansión, procurando mantener al menos la ilusión que todo seguía andando, cuando en verdad la ausencia de su marido la martirizaba y la de su hijo la ahogaba.

Mientras su marido se encontraba prisionero, lo visitó en una oportunidad, pesé a que él le había solicitado expresamente que no lo hiciera, no se resistió, necesitaba verlo, pero la solicitud le fue negada. Lucius cumplía una dura condena, dentro de sus cláusulas estaba la restricción total de visitas. Pese a que armo un escándalo y utilizo todas sus influencias, no logró torcer el brazo del primer ministro de magia. Ese día se fue derrotada y en su casa, en la soledad de su habitación, donde nadie la podía ver ni escuchar, lloró y lloró amargamente. Fría y calculadora, pero dentro de ella un cálido corazón de esposa y madre palpitaba.

Aquel día la batalla comenzó; se infiltraron en el ministerio y muchos mortifagos cautivos en Azkaban salieron de su prisión. No dieron nombres, solo fue la noticia. Esperanzada cerró sus manos frente a su pecho y rogó porque entre ellos estuviera Lucius.

Estaban en el salón, junto a la chimenea. Ella y su hijo Draco, al menos tenerlo cerca era un alivio. El señor oscuro lo había dejado ir luego de la muerte de Dumbledore y por fin una parte de la familia estaba reunida.

Ambos se encontraban intranquilos, nerviosos y ansiosos. Draco de movía de un lado a otro, ella se mantenía calmada sentada en un sitial, tratando de apaciguar su respiración.

De pronto los grandes perros de Lucius se pararon de golpe y dieron un ladrido. Su actitud los sobresalto y entonces desde la puerta del salón lo vieron aparecer.

\- Padre!- exclamo Draco con emoción y corrió, como cual niño, a sus brazos.

Desde la puerta hacía aparición Lucius Malfoy o lo que quedaba de él.  
Narcissa lo observo mientras Draco se abalanzaba sobre su padre. Estaba desaseado, ojeroso, con una barba incipiente, su hermoso cabello plateado enmarañado y vestido con una pobre túnica negra que hacía resaltar aún más sus pómulos hundidos. Pero aun así lo encontró hermoso y se sintió afortunada.

Una vez que el abrazo de padre e hijo termino, él la quedo observando y ella a él, como si fuera la primera vez que dos enamorados se encuentran.

Lucius la observo, perfectamente arreglada, su hermosa cabellera rubia, sus perfectos ojos azules con una pequeña sombra bajo ellos que denotaban su cansancio y el dolor que había cargado. Tenía una expresión suave en el rostro, esbozando una sutil sonrisa. Le pareció la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Un ángel, su ángel.

Se acercó a ella tembloroso, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes y amenazaban con arrancarse, tomarla por la cintura y besarla hasta cansarse.

Narcissa lo imitó y camino pausadamente hacía él, sin poderlo creer. Extendió una mano para tocarlo, para sentir si era real o solo una ilusión.

\- ¿Lucius? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto antes de que el tacto diera respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.

\- Narcissa…- dijo en un susurro, mientras llevaba su mano helada a la cálida mano de ella que se posaba sobre su pecho.

En un arranque, en un ataque de contención, olvidaron todo. Su estatus, su máscara, su figura, la presencia de su hijo en la sala, todo. Se acercaron y se besaron con pasión, como si fuera la última vez.

Draco no cabía en su asombro. Sus padres se besaban como dos amantes contenidos, casi enfurecidos. Jamás los imagino así, jamás pensó que ellos podrían ser así. Ya no tuvo más dudas, sus padres se amaban y se extrañaban. En su asombro apenas reacciono cuando se separaron, se abrazaron fuertemente y lo invitaron a unirse a su abrazo, que fue inmediatamente correspondido.

Allí en un elegante salón, frente al vivo fuego de una chimenea, se abrazaba los Malfoy como una familia cualquiera, como una familia sencilla y llena de amor.

Lo que vendría después no importaba, mientras estuvieran los tres juntos.

 **N/A: Espero sus comentarios. Esta pareja de pronto llamo mi atención y encontré bastante material en mi mente para hacer una historia. Esta podría ser la primera de muchas. Hay mucho partido que sacarle a Lucius y Narcissa, que pese a haber sido odiados en casi todas las sagas, la intervención de ella fue la clave para el éxito en la batalla de Hogwarts.**

 **Saludos, espero les haya gustado esta historia.**


End file.
